


Jack's Army

by myunhealthyaddiction



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Other, Post-Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunhealthyaddiction/pseuds/myunhealthyaddiction
Summary: When Jack doesn't show up to yet another Guardian meeting, Bunny is sent to track him down once more. But what he finds is definitely NOT what he was expecting!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Jack's Army

In the most northern tip of the Earth, a hidden workshop sat protected by the harsh eternal winter that would never cease as long as the workshop still stood. Inside the workshop were many inhabitants: hard-working yetis and boisterous elves amassed the large workshop, constantly building and designing children's toys for their leader: Nicholas Saint North.

North, as he preferred to be called, was also the leader of a magical group called the Guardians of Childhood. Along with Queen Toothiana (who preferred Tooth), E. Aster Bunnymund (who preferred Bunny), and Sanderson Mansnoozie (who preferred Sandy), they had spent the last several thousands years defending the innocence and faith of all of the children of the world.

The group of four sat in the biggest room of the workshop, the Globe Room, where all the lights of the believers in the Guardians shone brightly on display. Bunny was letting out a huff of annoyance every minute, and after ten minutes, Tooth finally broke. 

"Bunny!" she snapped, pausing in her list of locations and commands to her mini tooth fairies. "If you are _so_ impatient, why don't _you_ go and fetch Jack?"

Jack Frost, Prince of Winter, was the newest addition to the group, having joined almost five months ago after the big battle with Pitch Black, the Boogeyman. And so far, the young spirit had been late to _every single meeting_. And Bunny was tired of it.

"Excellent idea, Toothy!" North bellowed, grabbing his fifteenth cookie from his plate, ignoring the glare he received from Tooth. "Bunny, be quick. I have several toys to test today." His face lit up in wonder. "Maybe I can convince Jack to help?" 

Bunny only rolled his eyes and stood from his chair before tapping his foot on the ground to open up one of his tunnels. He quickly hopped inside and headed towards the first place he could think of: Burgess. 

But Jack wasn't anywhere to be found.

Bunny wasn't worried... Yet. He headed towards the next place he could think of: Jack's humongous playground, Antartica.

Bunny traveled around the barren wasteland for at least half an hour. Muttering about his frozen paws, he paused at every little sound he heard. Then he suddenly heard the familiar, joyous laughter that belonged to the sometimes irksome winter sprite. Bunny hurried towards the direction of the sound, complaints ready on the tip of his tongue, but stopped short once Jack reached his sight. 

Jack was stood in front of a huge mass of penguins. 

"Blimey, mate!" Bunny gawked, making Jack jump and turn around in one-second-panic-induced shock. "Where'd you get all the penguins? Scratch that; more importantly, why do you have them lined up like they're ready to go into battle?" 

Jack looked towards the ground, blushing in embarrassment; the rosy color was a major contrast to his very pale skin. Bunny raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Jack? I ain't got all day, ya gumby."

Jack muttered something that Bunny didn't catch. 

"Come again, mate?"

"They're my army," Jack grumpily repeated. 

"Your _army_?" Bunny replied, still in shock. "What kind of army is an armada of penguins? What will they do? Squawk fear into the heart of Pitch?" 

Jack shot a glare towards Bunny. "Well, north has the yetis and elves; Tooth has her mini fairies; Sandy has his dreamsand; and you have your eggs and golems." He let a sigh slip through his lips, undeniably noticeable at the puff of air that escaped along with it. "I wanted an army of my own, so I could help in the next big fight."

Bunny then felt bad for laughing at Jack. He shook his head and placed a paw on Jack's shoulder. 

"Mate, you don't need an army," Bunny attempted. "You defeated _fear itself_. Why would you need an army after an accomplishment like that?" Jack shrugged, refusing to look Bunny in the eyes. The rabbit frowned and straightened himself. "Okay, fine. You want to prove yourself with an army? Let me show you how."

Jack's eyes shot up to look at Bunny with hope and excitement; the older spirit couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

North, Sandy, and Tooth sat patiently North was surveying charts of toy production stats; Sandy was continuously sending dreamsand through a nearby open window to go to the children of the world that were asleep; Tooth was rambling off orders to her mini fairies that were going as fast as the gears in her mind. They were all expecting Bunny to march in at any time, dragging Jack along by his hoodie and grumbling about how Jack lost track of time creating a storm or starting a snowball fight with some children. A bunch of scattered pattering sounds echoed into the room, but was ignored as it sounded much like the elves. 

Suddenly, the doors to the room flew open and a multitude of dozens of penguins burst into the room, squawking away with what sounded like a battle cry and charging towards the unsuspecting Guardians. The two vocal spirits yelped in shock; Tooth and Sandy shot into the air while the penguins pounced on North as he tried to escape his armchair, knocking him to the floor.

Two familiar laughs broke out among the squawking as North freed himself from the flightless birds. Jack and Bunny came stumbling into the room, leaning on each other for support as they wiped away imaginary tears from their eyes. 

"And that, Frostbite, is how to efficiently maneuver a surprise attack." 

"Noted," Jack smiled as he held his stomach, trying to reign in his remaining chuckles. 

The pair suddenly felt silent as dreamsand steam flew out of Sandy's ears; the golden spirit conjured up a snowball with his sand and pointed to the two to aim. They both shared a playful look before taking off, Sandy chasing after them with a smirk on his face. Tooth's chuckles followed behind as she flew down to help North stand. North gave Tooth a very confused look.

"Toothy... Why did they have an armada of penguins?"


End file.
